Where Is Robin?
by MoonlitxAngel
Summary: Robin has disappeared and Starfire goes searching for him. What she finds will change her view of the world of Gothem City forever. Hinted RobStar, RavBB. Rated T just in case! X3 Discontinued. If you want it PM me.
1. Where Could Robin Be?

_**Where could Robin Be?**_

___**A/N: This is my first Teen Titans fanfic. I'm extremely stupid for making this but, I can't get the idea out of my head. Okay, so here it is!**_

Starfire walked into the living room and tapped Beast Boy on the shoulder. "Have you seen Robin? I have been looking for him all morning."

"Nope," Beast Boy replied clicking buttons on the video game remote.

"Will you help me with my search?" She asked.

"He probably just went out to look through the city. He's fine Starfire," Beast Boy said.

Starfire left the tower and began to fly over the city looking for Robin. She looked through the entire city three times before the schools let out. "Robin!" She exclaimed flying down to a boy with spiky hair.

"Huh? How do you know me?" the boy asked.

"What do you mean Robin? It is me. Starfire," She replied with a frown. "Why are going to this school? Why did you leave the tower?"

"What are you talking about? I'm sorry. My parents are waiting for me over there. I guess I'll see you around," He said and then hurried over to a black and white car.

Starfire flew as fast as she could back to the tower.

* * *

"What do you mean Star?!" Cyborg asked as soon as she told them all what happened with Robin.

"He did not recognize me! Something is wrong and we must find out what!" Starfire said angrily, slamming her fist on the table in front of her and smashing it.

"I'm not getting a signal from his communicator," Cyborg said.

"I can't reach him either," Raven told her and then returned to reading.

"Don't worry Starfire. We'll get him back to normal," Beast Boy added.

"Then let us go find him," She whispered. She was worried.

"We can't right now. We have no clue where to find him or even where to start looking," Raven told her.

"He was at that school of learning. We can start there!" She said hopefully.

"They might have some files for him. We could find out where this boy lives and if he really is Robin," Cyborg said.

"You and Starfire can go. Beast Boy and I will stay here. We all shouldn't leave incase a villain is around," Raven said.

"Let us go then Cyborg," Starfire told him. She picked him up and flew out the window.

"Starfire, we'll get him back. You know that?" Cyborg asked, looking up at her.

"…"

"He'll be fine Star."

They were quiet for the rest of the trip. When they got to the school Cyborg started looking through the school files. "Here it is Star. Robin Whayne. He lives in Gothem but, he goes to this school in Jump City. It says here that he is a really talented student. It doesn't say anything about what kind of school this is."

"Well, let us go to Gothem and get Robin from Bruce," Starfire said.

"We can't just fly over to Batman's house Star."

"He is a superhero just like us. He would not mind."

"Let me call him Starfire. I don't think Bruce will be too happy about us coming over there though. Raven and BB are probably spending time together."

"Hurry and call."

"Fine."

Starfire waited patiently as Cyborg called Bruce. They talked in hushed tones.

"He says that we can come. He'll tell us what happened to Robin when we get there."

Starfire nodded and flew them out of there.

* * *

"Welcome to the Batcave," Bruce said.

"Why come down here to converse?" Starfire asked.

"I don't get it. How'd you find Robin first? Where was he? Who took him?" Cyborg asked.

"I took him," Came Bruce's reply. "Bruce Whayne and Dick Grayson. Batman and Robin. Did Robin ever tell you why he left? He was snooping one day and found out that the real Bruce Whayne was dead."

"Dad? Where are you?" Starfire heard Robin's voice.

"I'll be there in a minute!" He yelled.

"Who are you? What have you done to Robin's memories?!" Starfire asked calmly.

"I'm not telling you who am really am. If you can't figure it out then I must have underestimated the Teen Titans. I'll give you five minutes to convince Robin to come with you. If you can't after five minutes I guess you'll lose him," He told them.

"Slade," Cyborg spat.

"Four minutes, you better hurry," He told them.

Starfire tore up the stairs and grabbed Robin under the arms. She continued to the living room and dropped him carefully on the couch.

"What are you doing?!" Robin yelled.

"We're trying to save you man!" Cyborg yelled. He shut the doors to the living room and walked over to Robin.

"That is not who you think it is! Bruce Whayne is dead! It is Slade!" Starfire yelled.

"What do you mean? Slade? Isn't he a villain from Jump City? Why would he be after a boy like me?" Robin asked.

"Your Robin, Boy Wonder for cryin' out loud!" Cyborg yelled. He took a look at his arm and noticed they only had two minutes.

"Robin, listen to us! Leave Gothem and come to Titans Tower with us," Starfire said.

Robin looked at them both. "Your story sounds crazy. Why would Slade be after me? Even if I'm Robin, Boy Wonder, I don't remember being him!" Robin told them.

"Slade has wanted you for a few reasons. He'll bring your memory back and then tell you that Starfire is in trouble. Come on man!" Cyborg yelled.

"Slade told us he had to agree. We will just have to make sure that he does not find out that Robin never agreed," Starfire told Cyborg.

"You're going to kidnap me?!" Robin exclaimed.

"Whatever you want to call it," Cyborg said with a shrug.

"I won't let you. If I'm really this Boy Wonder then I'll hurt you," Robin said, strength in his voice.

"You do not even remember us? Raven? Beast Boy? Me?" Starfire asked, the hurt showing in her eyes.

Robin tried to run from the room but Cyborg stopped him.

"Bruce" walked in at that moment and said, "Times up. Come Robin, I have something I would like to discuss with you."

Robin made a move towards "Bruce" and Cyborg grabbed his arm tighter. "We know it's you Slade. You want Robin so badly?"

"We will make him impossible to get," Starfire told him, fury in her eyes. Her hand started to glow and she pointed it towards Robin. "If you take one step toward us or come after us I will kill him. I am not afraid Robin."

_**A/N: Okay, so here it is! The first chapter of probably a few. This story won't be too long. I have other stories and this is arousing ideas for those. Thank you for reading this! Ideas are welcome at anytime!! X3 I'm trying to come up with creative ideas for my others stories and that's failing so… I'm writing this one! Hope you all enjoy! X3**_


	2. Read: This Story Shall Continue

_I am sorry to say that I won't be finishing this story… I do, however, have someone that has asked me if they can have them. They'll stick to the original idea and if you want to read them Echo Uchiha is writing it. I'm not sure when it will be posted, so keep an eye out, I guess._

_ I'd rather see my story going to someone else then sit here not being done. =3_


End file.
